


The Sound of Your Voice

by Dustbunny3



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: A mission goes wrong, but Babs is there for Dinah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “communication” and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

_< – there? Dinah?>_  
  
Dinah hisses in the dark, writhing over jagged ground and something wet that she can’t– doesn’t want to– identify. Head spinning, she latches onto the sound of her name like a lifeline. There are more words, too, soothing that voice over her like a balm, but she can’t piece them together.  
  
“Oracle,” she rasps, not even sure she’s transmitting. “ _Babs_.”  
  
 _< – ere you are, Dinah. We’re coming to get you. I’m here, sweetheart, and we’re coming to get you. Hold tight.>_  
  
Dinah curls her fingers as though getting a grip on Barbara’s voice and holds on for dear life.


End file.
